The Contractor shall continue his program of site visits for accreditation and reaccreditation of laboratory animal facilities and care in conformance with Animal Welfare Act of 1966, P.L. 89-544 as amended by the Animal Welfare Act of 1970, P.L. 91-579, and various regulations issued by the Department of Agriculture and DHEW.